Gone with the Darkness
by JustAnotherStarkFan
Summary: I was born in X762 in Rosemary Village. Even though I was only five at the time I was working to get money for my family, we barely have enough to scrap by, but we were happy till that fated day. The day I lost everything. I do not own fairy tail or cover image, I only own my OCS. Pairings? Find out for your self! :P
1. Kidnaped

**Hi guys for those who have read my other story Child of the Flame I might be continuing it, but damn writers block sucks, so if I overcome it I'll continue. For now I'll be working on this story. Also pls review and follow to support this story the more I get the faster the next chapter is to come. Without further or do I give you the first chapter of Gone with the darkness.**

 **Ps: Sorry for the grammar mistakes if there is any, I'm working on that.**

I was born in X762 in Rosemary Village, it's been 5 years since then. I had blue eyes that had a hint of pink in them and light blond hair that fell to my waist, also with messy bangs that frame my face. I'm a bit mature for my age, well I don't know if that's for the worst or not.

Xxx-

"Hey mom! Are you making breakfast? I'm hungry" I asked with a pout.

"your dad will make it today Ahea." she giggled.

"Ok…" I pouted while looking at the ground sadly. A couple minutes later… "Breakfast is ready!" mom told me from the kitchen.

"Yayyy" I said jumping my light blond hair waving behind me. Running towards the table as my stomach growled "I'm coming mom!" I yelled happily. We were having some eggs and bread, we aren't that rich, so we must make do with what we have. Even I had to work to get us some money, I worked as a "Little servant girl" and every day I come home all bruised up, but it was worth it. Every minute of it, for my family. I've always wanted to be strong like my favorite mages and learn magic. Also, though I didn't know that the fated day was drawing near, that I would lose everything.

"Hey dad I'm going to the bathroom, please excuse me" bowing my head slightly as I got up. Suddenly a loud noise with a lot of screams shaking the ground sounded from outside and sounded like doors falling off their hinges. I slammed the door of the small dirty bathroom running to the kitchen turning the corner, my blue-pink eyes widened in shock. What was in front of me is my parents lying on the floor in a pool dark sticky blood with the side of the walls splattered with my family's blood.

Mom whispered "rr-uunn A-hea." Behind them was three dark hooded figures with blooded knives and swords smiling cruelly.

I screamed, "Mom! Dad! NOOO.. oo no, noo, this can't be happening" falling on my knees spattering the blood on the floor.

"Hey kid come with us if you don't want to end up like your parents" one of the hooded guys warned me. I got up as fast I can and ran the fastest as I could through the halls, slipping on the blood of my mom. Then I just noticed in all my shock that house was on fire. Turning a corner, I scrambled as fast I could, I couldn't breathe very well in all this smoke. Turning another corner, I saw the front door, opening the door. The village, everything was up in flames and more hooded masked men gathering all the children no matter what age. I ran through the door turned on another street, at this time I've picked up more guys while trying to escape to the woods near my village. Turned another corner and a DEAD END! Cornering me as I cowered in the corner of alley way, they walked towards me some were out of breath.

"Finally caught you brat" he spat at me. He kicked me in the stomach hard throwing my little frame across the alley way and on a wall. I coughed up some blood the metallic taste entering my mouth.

"You will never break *cough* me" as my vision faded to black.

Xxx-

I don't know how long I've been out. Slowly regaining my vision, I sat up too quickly my head becoming dizzy. When my vision refocused, I found myself in an old cage in the middle of some forest with other scared kids and one old man. The cage was sitting on a trailer, and there were cuffs on my hands, legs and neck.

"Hey old man Rob she woke up" a blue haired boy with a mark on left eye told the old man I'm guessing is Rob.

"Oh finally" Rob responded making his way over to me. "Hi, I'm Rob and that's *points at the blue head* Jellal. What's your name young one?" he said with a raspy voice.

"I'm Ahea, Ahea Osxia" I proudly answered Rob.

"H~ey giv'm~e my sak~e Kats~u!" shouted one of the hooded men near the campfire.

"No Ibu, you're drunk and we have to make sure none of the brats escape on us or boss will kill us!" Katsu answered strongly.

"What a~bout w~e hav~e a brat po~ur us some m~ore S~AK~E?" Ibu slurred.

"Fine Ibu, but if the one you pick escapes you take the responsibility to tell boss, oookkk?" responded the hooded man.

"Fin~e Kats~u" he agreed while walking towards the cage we are kept in. I went to the very back and hid so I won't be picked. Hopefully I'm not picked… Maybe if I'm picked I can escape? But how… I'm not very strong, I can't even fight… I can bite… that won'- "I pick yo~u, the bl~ondie with the bl~ue eyes" Ibu slurred…

WHAT! Ok great, just great… He walked up to the cage and opened it. I was still at the back so he had to reach in. Ibu grabbed me roughly, I struggled to get loose but damn that guy has a strong grip even when he's drunk. He dragged me across the ground and attached a chain weights to my legs, those are fricking heavy, I know that they are supposed to be heavy but not that fricking heavy they're like 15 lbs!

"Hey girl! Get us some sake now" one of them yelled at us going back to his seat.

"NO WAY YOU MEANIES!" I yelled at them. No way in HELL I would do something so embarrassing.

"What did you say girly?" he asked threadedly, he is walking towards me what do I do?... think Ahea THINK. I got a stick to the stomach, oww… looking up from where I crumbled when he hit me I only saw a monster.

"Well was that enough for you to do it or do you need more?" he asked looking down on me. I will not answer, I look disobediently, he hit me in the arm, I think I heard something crack, again throwing me across the ground onto a tree. Damn, I'll try I guess, I look apologetically at those theft. I turn my head away my matted bloody hair swings behind me.

I yell "SORRY GUYS I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO HELP YOU, SORRY. ILL TRY TO HELP YOU IN SOME WAY!"

"Don't let her get away you guys" Katsu yelled at the others. "YES SIR."

They started chasing me across the clearing. They started to use magic! I DIDN'T KNOW THESE GUYS WERE MAGES I yelled in my head while I barely dodged a fireball so close that it burned me. But no matter what I will NOT give up, I will survive I dodged another one, I CAN DO IT! 10 meters till the woods, looking behind me, I smiled sadly with a promise I'll come back when I'm stronger. I was about to turn around when Rob shouted to me

"DON'T WORRY FOR US, JUST SURVIVE FOR US AHEA!" I smiled again with a tear going down my face as I turned around and raced into the woods. "The guys stopped chasing me as I faintly hear Katsu yelling at them. I continue for how long? I don't know how long but I ran until I saw a cave. Walking inside, hope there's nothing weird in there. I drop down on the cold hard rock, I was exhausted from all the running and it was almost night with no food… I'll find some berries in the morning. But I need to do something about the broken arm I've got. I forgot I had it in all this craziness, well need to sleep now hopefully I make it through the night.

Huh, was that all a dream about mom and dad dying and a broken arm? I sit up… "Oww" I yelp, yep not a dream… "growl" I need food. As time went by Ahea got use to wild and found out what you can eat and you can't. It's been 3 weeks and she is still in that cave.

Xxx-

"ROARRR"

"AHH" what was that! sitting up from my resting place for sleeping. There was a big shadow in the front of the cave. What! There's something there, I know there is something out there. I stand up and ask nervously "is someone there?" The shadow moving closer to the light of my fire as soon as it got close enough that I could see. I just stood there shocked to the core again… The creature in front of me is a "DRAGON" I said with my mouth open staring at this creature, it was beautiful black with gold spikes going down its back and framing its face.

He looked down on me with his golden eyes, " **Hello child, my name is Aesargus. Don't be afraid child I'm not going to hurt you. What are you doing in a cave like this little one?** " he asked.

 **Thanks for reading and again pls review and follow to support the story. Also this is my second story, I'm not really good at writing yet so pls put any suggestions on how I can improve, thanks! See you at the next chapter! :)**


	2. DRAGON

**AND I'm back with another chapter! Hope you like and don't forget to review and follow to help support the story! Without further or do I give you chapter 2!**

The creature in front of me is a "DRAGON" I said with my mouth open staring at this creature, it was beautiful black with gold spikes going down its back and framing its face.

He looked down on me with his golden eyes, " **Hello child, my name is Aesargus. Don't be afraid child I'm not going to hurt you. What are you doing in a cave like this little one?** " he asked.

"I'm Ahea, Ahea Osxia and I escaped from bad men that killed my parents. I've got nowhere else to go so can I please stay I this cave?" I nervously answered unsure of what to make of this.

" **Oh, I'm sorry for that child, yes you can stay with me. I was wondering are you interested in magic? I normally won't do this, but I sense a lot of potential from you. If you are I can teach you my magic."** He told me with kind eyes.

My face immediately brightened up "Yes, I would love that Aesa!" I giggled. He's going to teach me magic! This is so exciting! I wonder what type! With an amused face he responded

" **Asea? Sure little one you can call me that. Now I will insert the seed, it will hurt but if you bare it you'll be able to use my magic child. I'm the Yin Yang Dragon which means that I can control the light and the darkness. To learn this magic you will must keep the balance or you will lose control. Ok please stand over here."** He said as he pointed to middle of the cave. In the middle was a big circle of letters I don't recognize and some weird drawing too. The drawing was showing a dragon giving magic to humans. It looked old.

"Ok, coming" I responded, hope it doesn't hurt to bad.

I walked over and stood in the middle of the circle " **3"** the circle started glowing a mix of black-purple and white-yellow " **2** " the letters glowed more brightly " **1** " everything turned white as I felt pain that I've never felt in my life. I screamed. If you stuck 10000 red hot knifes coated with poison into your whole body at once that would pale at how much this felt. After a few seconds I faded to black, the pain was to much as it overloaded my nerves.

-15 years later-

X776

I am now 20 years old, I have a nice figure, my hair goes down a little past my waist and I still have my messy bangs, I was wearing jeans shorts that are in my opinion are to short and a red tank top both that hugged my curves well. Today was a normal day so far, I woke up early. I made myself breakfast and after that I practiced my dragon slayer magic to keep it balanced. "Whoo, ok morning training done" I said as I wiped my forehead. "Asea you told me you will help me perfect my dragon force" I told the cave.

" **Yes, Ahea I know. I'm wondering what would you do if I left?** " My foster father asked sadly,

"I don't know why you are asking this, but I would be crushed that you left without saying something and I would stay a couple of days waiting for you but then I would leave and go out in the world and somehow survive." I responded to him I wondered why he was asking.

" **Child I've got you something for you** " he told me and handed me black and white headphones with a dragon mark on them, I took them out of his large claws " **Theses are made of my scales and you can put any song you like in them. I've put some of my songs in there as well. Always keep these on at all times they help with keeping the balance in light and darkness, so it will make it less likely for you to lose control.** " He told me, his eyes were sad and looked sorry. For what I wonder…

I put the headphones on my neck "Thanks Asea. Can we now practice dragon force now?" I told him wanting to continue. For the rest of the day we practiced till dusk "Night Asea" I said to my foster father.

" **Sweet dreams child** " he responded. I lay there smiling as I fall asleep.

X777

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I'll work on making them longer, but I just wanted to get this done. So, you will have to wait for the next chapter. :P Well follow and review to help support this story, Thanks for reading!**

 **DeadlyKitten Out**


	3. Dark Guild

**And I'm back, I've made this chapter longer. Well let's get to the chapter, review and follow to help support this story. Also thanks to Nat001, RavynNightwood, cleo0421, willowmoon88 for supporting this story. Without further or do I give you chapter 3!**

X777

As I woke up, I found that there was no scaly ass in the cave. Where is he? I thought he was messing with me yesterday. His scent was stale, it seems he left late last night. "Asea why did you leave me?" I sadly asked the empty cave. Why would he leave? Did he have something to do? Hopefully is wasn't because of me being too weak… I just noticed that I started to cry, when was the last time that I cried? I don't know, but I took the headphones off the ground and put them around my neck. I got up wiping my eyes of tears, I know somehow that he wasn't coming back. So, I started to walk towards the exit of the cave just as something sparkled in the corner of the cave. Wonder what was that? I walked to where it sparked and found a gold necklace choker with a dragon in the middle. Next to it was one of my dad's black scales, as if to reassure me that he will be watching me. Taking the scale and putting the necklace on I walked out of the cave. Looking back, all my good times flashed back, when he first found me in the cave, also when he has me try to break a rock that was magically hardened, but I still broke it. I will treasure all my memories with Asea. I looked away and started to walk towards the woods, good bye cave.

It's been 4 years since I left the cave and I'm still in the woods. I've been trying to find my dad, but no luck so far. I would hunt my breakfast and cook it, then I would walk till dusk and have dinner, then sleep. That's what most of my days have been like for the last couple of years. Today I woke up and hunted a deer and cooked it for breakfast and have been walking ever since. It about time for lunch, "growl" my stomach complained "huh, I guess it's time to get some food" I said as I walked through some trees. Through the trees I saw a little village, finally I wonder where I am. I thought as I walk into the town, it seemed empty expect for the few people hiding in their houses. Everyone was closing their window as soon I got near. "Something feels off about this village" I stated looking around, everything was in shambles.

I walked till I found a bar, opening the door I walked in "welcome to our bar, if you need something just ask me" the bartender greeted me.

"Ok, thanks. First where are we?" I asked him wondering.

"We're in Evia just north of Magnolia, we are a small trading town. So, no one has heard of us" He told me "Also we've been having problems with dark guilds lately, so trading has stopped. We are running out of food due to that."

"Well I'm a mage, so I can help you guys with that If you want, I'm just passing through" I told him just as I smelled blood. The metallic smell always makes me sick. "excuse me, I'll be back" I told him as I ran out the door, the scene in front of me. A gang of guys I'm guessing is the dark guild was beating up an old man in front of one of the buildings in town. "Hey, stop it" I growled at the gang as I approached.

"Oh, a little girl wants to play" he sneered at me, I'm guessing is the leader.

"Oh, ya I wana play, more like kick your asses" I teased them.

"You've got punk girly, I'm sorry but it'll be the other way around" he responded annoyingly.

I charged at him " **YIN DRAGON IRON FIST** " my fist was covered in white-gold flame, I hit him in the stomach sending him flying backwards.

He got up and shouted, " **Shadow wave** " he sent a wave of shadow at me, making an explosion.

"nom, nom" eating the shadow magic, "thanks for the food, but it was gross." He stood there shocked, " **YIN YANG DRAGON ROAR** " I sent a funnel of black-purple and gold flames with my light blond hair waving behind me. My roar hit him and sent him flying across the road. "Aww that fight wasn't worth it, I wasn't even using full power" I stated sadly, I was hoping for a good fight.

The guy was crumpled on the ground, "Mo-n-nst-ter" he whimpered as he fainted.

"Your more of a monster than I am" I retorted, as I tied him up. T

he guys that were with him yelled "Bloody Moon will get you for this" as they disappeared in a flash.

The old man that they were beating up came over, "Thank your young lady for helping me there, I'm the Mayor of this village, Axew. Are you perhaps from the guild that accepted the job we sent out?" he asked.

"No, I'm just passing through, though I'm willing to help. If you need it" I told him thinking about how hungry I am. "But after some food" I added just as my stomach growled, I turned my head trying to hide the blush that had appeared on my face.

"Haha, ok come to the bar I pay for your lunch to thank you for helping me" he responded with a raspy voice.

"Ok, thanks" I responded as I followed him to the bar.

We went in and sat down at one of the tables, I ordered a 3 main dishes, stake, salmon and ribs. "Axew, I'm just wondering what is a guild?" I asked him, "Guild is a place for mages to join and as a group do jobs that are sent to the guild for the mages to complete. Like the job I sent out was to take out the bloody moon a dark guild. Dark guilds are guilds that do assignation type of jobs that are illegal. I'm surprised you didn't know this, even people who don't know magic know this. Have you been living under a rock this whole time?" He explained.

"I guess you can call it a rock more like a cave I've been living in" I retorted just as our food came. After a while we finished our food and I said bye to the Mayor and I went out to sniff the dark guild's hide out.

I caught the scent, its fading so I need to hurry up. I followed the scent into the woods behind the Mayor's house, I was hard to follow wit all the animal scents getting mixed with it. Finally, I found it, the hide out. The hide out was in an old broken-down mansion on the edge of the forest. I went up to the door and sent a silent yang dragon roar at the door. The purple-black funnel of magic went straight through the doors and with a boom destroyed the mansion. The dark mages that escaped that started to attack me. I dodged a fire ball and " **YANG DRAGON FRICE KICK** " sent the mage into his buddy knocking them both out. Turning around " **YIN YANG DRAGON ROAR** " the funnel of black and white hit the rest of the group. "That was easy" I talked to myself going and tying up the rest of them.

I dragged them back to the village and when to the Mayor's house to let him know I took care of them. I went up to the door and knocked. "Hello, oh you're back. You need something?" He asked.

"I was on my way out when I ran into bloody moon, so I took them out. Hopefully you don't mind I brought them with me." I pointed at the group that are still unconscious behind me.

"Oh, ok great thanks a lot. Haha you got here right when the guild that took the job came. Here come in I need to explain to the group that the job is now done." He pointed inside and then started to walk back in.

"Ok" I responded. I wonder which guild they're from? Joining a guild sound that t would be fun and a good way to get money. I followed him into a room, in the room is table and a couch. On the couch was a pink haired boy that smelled faintly of a DRAGON making me widen my blue eyes a little, maybe he knows Asea and a red-haired girl in armor looking being around the same age as me. I went and sat I on one of the chairs next the table, The Mayor went and sat in on of the other chairs.

"Hi, I'm Ahea and who are you?" I asked the other mages.

"Why do you smell like a dragon? Oh, and I'm Natsu" The pink haired boy asked.

"I'm a dragon slayer, I've been looking for my dragon ever since he left. I'm guessing you are a dragon slayer too cause you smell like one." I stated, "Also I'm looking for a guild to join" I added.

 **Hope you liked that chapter! Yay she meets Natsu, what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Please follow and review to help support this story! Thanks for reading**

 **DeadlyKitten out**


	4. Fairy Tail

**And I'm back with another chapter. I normally not going to post each day or every other day, its just I've got no life right now so I'm able to do this. (Just warning you ahead of time my posts will not consistent) I will try to post as fast as I can. But enough of my babble and let's get to the story. Without further or do I give you chapter 4 of Gone with the Darkness!**

 **Name: Ahea Osxia**

 **Gender: female**

 **Slightly curly light blond hair that falls to her waist and messy bangs that frame her face. Blue with a hint of pink eyes.**

 **Hight: 5, 6**

 **Age: 20**

 **Skills: Mastered the sword and Yin yang dragon slayer.**

 **Yin when used by its self looks like golden white flames. Yin has the ability to heal her self or others but takes a lot of magic so is last resort. Also, Yin also works like holy or light magic and lightning, can eat light from the sun/moon or any magic that is in the light category.**

 **Yang when used by its self looks like black purple flames. Yang has the ability to have the caster sink into the shadows with or with someone, but with some one takes more magic. Can eat any shadows or any magic in the category of dark magic (Can't eat living magic like what Zeref uses).**

 **Dragon force still unsteady and some skills I will not put down for spoil purposes.**

 **Fav food: Shishimi (She is just like Erza in the sense she will beat people up for ruining her food)**

 **Personality: Easy going but can be pissed off easily. Is not afraid of beating people up, also is very passionate about the things she likes.**

I followed him into a room, in the room is table and a couch. On the couch was a pink haired boy that smelled faintly of a DRAGON making me widen my blue eyes a little, maybe he knows Asea, and a red-haired girl in armor looking being around the same age as me. I went and sat I on one of the chairs next the table, The Mayor went and sat in on of the other chairs. "Hi, I'm Ahea and who are you?" I asked the other mages.

"Why do you smell like a dragon? Oh, and I'm Natsu" The pink haired boy asked.

"I'm a dragon slayer, I've been looking for my dragon ever since he left. I'm guessing you are a dragon slayer too cause you smell like one." I stated, "Also I'm looking for a guild to join" I added. I hope they will let me join… I've got no place to call home right now or money…

"Well let's get to business, Ahea this is the group from the guild Fairy Tail that accepted the job. Of who gets the reward you can discuss it together, to spit it or whatever." Axew told us, "Also here's the 4,500,000 Jewel and the magic double-edged sword Zhashgard" he added while opened a drawer and pulled out a lot of paper cash and the sword. Its design looks like it takes its inspiration from a songbird, a cream songbird is facing the hilt and its sliver tail feathers made up the guard. The handle was rapped in light blue leather, I could feel the warm power from where I was. He handed the items to the red-head to pass out.

"Hey guys, is it ok if I take the sword and your group get the money?" I asked hoping that it wasn't too greedy.

"Sure Ahea. Also, I heard you wanted to join a guild? Oh, and my name is Ezra" the red-head told me as she handed the sword over to me.

"Thanks Ezra, ya I was thinking of joining a guild and I was hoping I could join your guy's." I responded strapping the sword to my back.

"Sure, the more the merrier, as long as master is fine with it." She responded happily. "

Sweet, then I'll tag along to the guild hall." I said excitedly following the group to the train station. I wonder what the guild is like?...

Xxx-

During the train ride they asked about my magic and my past I deiced that they just need to know I'm a dragon slayer right now. So, it was mostly small talk the whole way. We got off the train and we are now headed to the guild hall.

 **"** Wow, this city is big!" I said while looking around, never had I've been in a city so big, the only village I was in was Ekia.

"Yep and this is our home Magnolia" Erza responded with soft eyes, "also that's the Guild Hall" she added as we turned the corner. It was a castle like building, torches on each side and a big orange flag in the middle with the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Wow… I don't know what to say, its so big" I stated looking up at the building, "Uhh, I think my head is stuck" I added a second later. Natsu tried to hide his laugh behind me, making me rip my head away from the guild hall to look at him. "What was that Natsu?" I asked him threateningly.

"A-aye" Natsu squeaked apparently afraid of me, He started to walk up to the door "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" He yelled while kicking the big doors open. All movement paused inside for a moment.

"Does he always do that?" I asked Erza while walking in, only to be hit with a table.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS?" Nastu yelled at a raven-haired boy head butting him.

"ITS YOUR FAULT THAT A TABLE FEW ASH FOR BRAINS!" The raven-haired boy retorted.

"WILL YOU BOTH STUP UP! I'M TRYING TO TALK TO MY NEW FRIEND HERE AND NOT BE HIT BY RANDOM FLYING TABLES!" I yelled at them losing my nerve. They are so annoying… they don't even let me finish speaking to my friend.

Yes/Aye could be heard from the boys they responded hugging each other. Was I that scary? I just want to talk to a friend.

"Oh no not another Erza" one of the people in the guild murmured sounding afraid.

"Well let's go and met master to get you the paper work to join." Erza told me as she walked to the bar.

"Ok" I responded following her.

At the bar, "Hi I'm Mirajane. Just call me Mira" the snow-haired girl told me.

"I heard you wanted to join the guild?" A short old man asked me.

"Ya, I was hoping to talk to the master of this guild to join" I told him, not knowing that he was the guild master.

"I'm the Guild master Makarov and sure you can join. You just need to fill out these papers work out and get your guild mark." He chuckled, I took the papers and started to fill them out.

 _Name:_ ** _Ahea Osxia_**

 _Magic:_ ** _yin yang dragon slayer_**

 _Have you been in any other guilds before this one?_ ** _No_**

And more questions like that. Once filled out I handed the papers to Makarov, "Another dragon slayer, well hope you like it here Ahea. Just keep in mind we treat each other like family." He told me.

"Ok, now how do I get this 'guild mark'?" I asked.

"Oh, Mira will do that for you" he said, as if one cue she appeared next to me with the stamp.

"What color and where do you want it?" Mira asked me.

"I'll do black and on my stomach" I said pointing to place on the left of my stomach. She pressed the cold metal against my skin, when she took off the black guild mark appeared on my skin.

"Welcome to fairy tail!" Mira told me happily.

"Thanks Mira" I responded.

Master stood up and shouted "LISTEN UP BRATS, WE GOT A NEW MEMBER! MAKE HER FEEL WELCOME!"

" **YEAH!"** Everyone shouted.

In that instant I was surrounded by my new guild mates. "Hi, I'm Loke" an orange haired boy with glasses greeted me.

"Hi, I'm Gray" the raven-haired boy from earlier told me.

"I'm Elf—" a tall man with white hair got interrupted.

"FIGHT ME AHEA" Natsu yelled across the guild.

"Sure" I told him wanting to get out from the pile of people.

"FIGHTING IS MANLY!" Elfman shouted to no one. Natsu grabbed me and pulled me out side. We were under a cheery tree. It seemed that everyone followed us out.

"Does anyone use light or any dark magic?" I asked the crowd of mages.

"Master can use light magic, why?" Someone said from the crowd. Master lit his hand up with some of his light magic and threw it at me.

"Slurp" as I ate the magic, "thanks Gramps!" I told him thankfully.

"No problem Ahea" He responded. Through the crowd was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Well Natsu lets get this started" I told him unstrapping my sword asked a person to hold it or me.

"why did you hand your sword over? Aren't you going to fight with it?" Natsu asked me his head tilted.

"I don't want to hurt you too bad, that's why" I answered him, if I use it I might hurt him, and I don't want to do that to my new family.

 **Hope you like the chapter! Please review and follow to help support this story. If you have any question just PM me. See you at the next chapter! ^^**

 **DeadlyKitten out**


	5. Ahea vs Natsu

**Hi everyone! Sorry this took me so long to post this new chapter, but things got in the way. Well I'm back now with a new chapter and lets get started!**

"Well Natsu lets get this started" I told him unstrapping my sword asked a person to hold it or me.

"why did you hand your sword over? Aren't you going to fight with it?" Natsu asked me his head tilted.

"I don't want to hurt you too badly, that's why" I answered him, 'if I use it I might hurt him, and I don't want to do that to my new family.' I got in my battle stance opposite of Natsu.

"One!" Gramps shouted, 'how am I going to beat him. He's a dragon slayer, but what kind?'

"Two" Gramps held up a red flag with the Fairy Tail symbol on it, he said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Three, GO" He finished swiping the flag down in a flash of red.

I dashed forward "YANG DRAGON DARK FIST" I yelled hitting Natsu in the stomach. He went flying backwards into the cherry tree causing some cherry blossoms fall down and a dust cloud. "YIN DRAGON GOLDEN WINGS" I activated my spell, two golden wings appeared on my back. Flapping my wings, I left the ground.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu jumped with a flaming fist hitting me as I barley blocked the punch and my wings disappeared.' He's a fire dragon slayer, I wonder if Ingeel taught him. Damn I don't have that spell fully mastered, tho I did make it.'

"You pack one hard punch Natsu" I told him as I was falling down, I countered "YIN YANG DRAGON ROAR!" I sent a golden-purple fennel towards Natsu.

He went sideways and dogged my roar, he countered with a wing attack. 'I wonder I've never tried to eat flame… Its does make light, I'll try…' The flames went towards me at a fast pace, opening my mouth and sucking in the flame magic. The fire started to fennel into my mouth, "it worked, that was really good meal. Now I'm fired up" I said to no one in particular.

"Hey that's my line" Natsu pouted making the crowd which was mostly Fairy Tail mages, but some other people have stopped to watch laugh.

Using his distraction, I pulled a Yin Yang dragon wing attack and knocking him out. "Well that's over" taking my sword from the person that held it for me and trapping it on my back.

"For those who betted for Ahea come over here get your money" Gramps called to the crowd.

"Damnt I lost a lot of jewel no Natsu this time" someone said from the crowd.

"They seriously betted on who would win" I sighed shaking my head. 'Well they are hopeless idoits.' I walked into the guild hall again. People kept coming and talking to me welcoming me to the guild.

"NOW LETS PARTY BRATS!" Gramps told us.

"YEAH" everyone yelled, I walked to the counter and sat at one of the seats.

"Hi Ahea what can I get you?" the snow haired girl asked me.

"I'll take some shashimi, thanks" I responded.

"Ok, coming right up. No problem Ahea also this is on the house" She told me.

"Ok thanks, I'm broke anyway" I thanked her, she went and go to get me the fish. A brown-haired girl was sitting next to me drinking a barrel of I'm guessing is beer.

"Hi I'm Cana, you're the new girl right?" the girl asked me.

"Yep that's me" I responded just as my fish came out.

"Here is you fish Ahea" Mira told me placing the plate of sliced fish in front of me.

"Thanks Mira" I thanked her, turning back to Cana sweat dropping that she finished the barrel of beer and started on another one. I was just about to eat my fish as I saw that the fish was gone. Looking around I saw a blue flying cat eating my fish. 'Wait, that reminds me of-, no I can't remind myself of her. It's painful.'

"CAT GIVE ME MY FISH BACK" I yelled at the blue cat that shoved the rest of the fish in his mouth. I walked to him a dark haze surrounded me, "If you ever touch my fish again cat you will regret it" I darkly told him I held up my fist an lit it with my yang magic.

"AHH! Natsu, Ahea is being mean to me" the blue cat wailed as he flew to Natsu.

"Mira is going to sing, sweet" one of the people in the guild said happily. 'I didn't know Mira can sing.'

 **"Hi everyone! Whos ready for a song!"** she said into the mic.

"YEAHH"

" **I'll be singing one song then I will pick someone to sing next. If I pick you, you have to sing"** She told us a dark haze behind her.

She started to sing Chasing (Opening 15, play it if you want).

Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku

Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile

Koboreta namida wa (don't cry) kin demo gin demo nakute

Arifureta namida (fall from my eyes) megami mo kizukanai

Masayume chasing chasing

Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no

Ima wo chasing chasing

Sō egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo

Na na na na na na na oh

Na na na na na hey hey

Na na na na na na na oh

Kakenukero hero

" **Come on people sing with me!** "

Na na na na na na na oh

Na na na na na hey hey

Na na na na (hey) na na na oh

Moyase mune no hi wo (my life...yeah)

Yume wo tojite mimi sumaseba kasuka ni yobu koe

Daremoinai hasu no mori de miageta sora no ao

Koko e wa mottoranai (good bye) koruku to yōna no mo doku no

Amaku kaoru hōna (belongs the sky) seki hokoru sekai ni

Sayonara changing changing

Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no

Egao wo changing changing

Sōna egai wa ka nā wo aki to terase mune no hi wo

Na na na na na na na oh

Na na na na na hey hey

Na na na na na na na oh

Kakenukero hero

Na na na na na na na oh

Na na na na na hey hey

Na na na na (hey) na na na oh

Terase mune no hi wo

Hey! Mo mi-I-jaku ja hai to de

Hontō no jibun da daredaga

Wake up shita make up

Eien mae e ni shiku rikai to paid out

Konna bukara no way baby (no way baby)

Mukedesu ni wa (kogere teri wa) me wo tan de sekai nai

Mabushi asa hi abite me wo kora sakini

Ano hi ni mita mirai ka te wo hiroge teru

Oh! Oh!

Masayume chasing chasing

Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no

Toki wo chasing chasing

Sō egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo

Na na na na na na na oh

Na na na na na hey hey

Na na na na na na na oh

Kakenukero hero

Na na na na na na na oh

Na na na na na hey hey

Na na na na (hey) na na na oh

Moyase mune no hi wo

'Wow shes really good, I don't know if I want her to pick me.'

"Whoo" some people yelled from the crowd.

"Ok lets see… who should I pick… Umm… Ahea! You come up and sing a song them pick someone else." She told me.

"WHAT! Fine I'll sing one, but ONLY one" I agreed walking up to the stage taking the mic from her.

 **"Ok… Uhh I'll be sing a song that I've made up Its called We are Broken"** I said in to mic. I requiped my electric guitar and pulged it in to the amp.

(This song I didn't make up, Paramore We are Broken)

"I am outside"

"And I've been waiting for the sun"

"With my wide eyes"

"I've seen worlds that don't belong"

My mouth is dry

With words I cannot verbalize

Tell me why

We live like this

Keep me safe inside

Your arms like towers

Tower over me, yeah

Cause we are broken

What must we do to restore

Our innocence

And all the promise we adored?

Give us life again

Cause we just wanna be whole

Lock the doors

Cause I'd like to capture this voice

It came to me tonight

So everyone will have a choice

And under red lights

I'll show myself it wasn't forged

We're at war

We live like this

Keep me safe inside

Your arms like towers

Tower over me

Cause we are broken

What must we do to restore

Our innocence

And all the promise we adored?

Give us life again

Cause we just wanna be whole

Tower over me

(Ah...) Tower over me

(Ah...)

And I'll take the truth at any cost

Cause we are broken

What must we do to restore

Our innocence

And all the promise we adored?

Give us life again

Cause we just wanna be whole

"Encore!" someone shouted from the crowd, which started a chant.

"Encore!" "Encore" they wanted me to sing another one.

 **"Ok but only one more"** I blushed slightly, I got my guitar ready.

 **"I'll be doing another song called Born for This"** I told them.

(Again a song from Paramore, Born for This)

Oh no, I just keep on falling (Back to the same old)

And where's hope, when misery comes crawling? (Oh my way, eh)

With your fate, you'll trigger a landslide (Victory)

And kill off this common sense of mine

And it takes acquired minds

To taste, to taste, to taste this wine

You can't down it with your eyes

So we don't need the headlines

We don't need the headlines, we just want (We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody live

Like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Right now, you're the only reason (I'm not letting go, oh)

And time out, if everyone's worth pleasing (Well ha)

You'll trigger a landslide (Victory)

To kill off the finite state of mind

And it takes acquired minds

To taste, to taste, to taste this wine

You can't down it with your eyes

So we don't meet the headlines

No, we don't want your headlines, we just want (We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody live

Like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure?

Alright, so you think you're ready?

OK, then you say this with me, go:

We were born for this (We were born for this)

Alright, so you think you're ready?

OK, then you say this with me, go:

We were born for this (We were born for this)

We were born for this (We were born for this)

We were born for, we were born for

Everybody sing

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?

Everybody live

Like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?

Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this (We were born for this)

We were born for this

"Whoo" everyone shouted.

 **"Ok that's all I'll be singing today, and back to Mira to pick someone else."** I told them handing the mic back to Mira and walked off the stage. Requiping my guitar and amp into my requip space.

"Wow Ahea your really good at singing" Gray told me.

"Thanks but Mira better" I responded turning my head to hide my blush.

"Oh shit! I don't have anywhere to stay and I'm broke. I guess I'm sleeping on the streets" I sighed to my self.

"Hey if you want you can stay at my place Ahea" Gray told me awkwardly.

"Uhh are you sure? I don't want to impose on you." I responded turning my head away to try and hide my blush.

"Its fine, my apartment is small but its better than the streets" he told me.

"Ok thanks Gray" I thanked him still trying to hide the blush.

Xxx—

I followed him to his apartment.

"It looks much smaller on the outside then it really is" he warned me.

"Ok, is it messy?" I followed him up the steps.

"Uhh… On that note give me a minute to get things set up and wait by the door, ok?" He asked while opening the door.

"Ok, but only a minute" I told him as he slipped into his apartment. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" I counted down. 'I wonder is it really that messy' "20" I skipped "30, 40, 50, 60, ok coming in now" I said as I was opened the door to reveal a brown couch on one side of the room and then the kitchen. With a hall way at the end, I'm guessing that's where the bedroom is.

"Gray?" I asked.

He came out of the bathroom in the hallway "You take the bed, I'll be on the couch." He told me.

"But-"

"No buts Ahea. You will take the bed" he firmly told me

"Fine, also clothes" I sighed, 'it smells like snow and mint in here, well it is what Gray smells like. Smells good… Ahea stop thinking like that.' He rushed to get some clothes on.

"What do you want to eat? I can't cook so you might want to go out to eat" He informed me.

"Its fine I'll cook" I told him "What do you have?" walking up to the fridge.

"I have some steak, mushrooms, butter, milk, and some more stuff. You can cook anything you find" he responded as he sat on the couch and closed his eyes. 'looks like he's asleep' I thought as I got the steak out and turned on the stove and started to quietly sing When it Rains.

(Paramore, When it Rains)

"And when it rains on this side of town

It touches everything

Just say it again and mean it" I singed while cooking the steak and making butter Sause.

"We don't miss a thing

You made yourself a bed at the bottom

Of the blackest hole (Blackest hole)

And convinced yourself

That it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore" I took the steak off the pan and cut it in half and put it on two plates and poured the butter Sause on top.

"And no, oh

How could you do it?

Oh, I

I never saw it coming

No, oh

I need an ending

So why can't you stay

Just long enough to explain?" I started the green beans.

"And when it rains, you always find an escape

Just running away

From all of the ones who love you

From everything" I took out the beans and put them on the plate, but what I didn't notice was the little smile on Grays face as he 'pretended' to sleep.

"You made yourself a bed at the bottom

Of the blackest hole (Blackest hole)

And you'll sleep till May

You'll say that you don't wanna see the sun-" I stopped seeing Gray getting up.

"You have beautiful voice Ahea" he told me.

"U-uhh, H-how much did y-you h-hear?" I stuttered, 'fuck why am I so nervous around him?'

"All of it"

"WHAT" I said with my mouth open 'I probably look really dumb right now'

"Well the food you made is getting cold right now, so we should eat it before it gets cold." He said trying to change the subject.

 **Hope you like that! Remember to like and review to help support my story. If you have some pairing you want in the story just PM me.**

 **DeadlyKitten Out**


	6. Do I fit in?

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took me so long school keeps getting in the way. I started another story, The Ugly Truth, please go and check that one out and give me some feedback. I give you chapter 6 of Gone with the Darkness.**

-Ahea POV-

"You have beautiful voice Ahea" he told me.

"U-uhh, H-how much did y-you h-hear?" I stuttered, 'fuck why am I so nervous around him?'

"All of it"

"WHAT" I said with my mouth open 'I probably look really dumb right now'

"Well the food you made is getting cold right now, so we should eat it before it gets cold." He said trying to change the subject. After dinner I went to Grays room to sleep. I flopped on to his bed and laid down, wiggling under the covers to get comfy. _'His bed smells so much like him… Snow and mint… it's a nice smell… Why am I even thing about this!'_ I thought as I turned in the bed. _'He is really nice for letting me stay here and sleep in his bed… I'll thank him tomorrow…'_ I thought as I faded into dream world.

Xxx—

The next day…

 _'Wait I'm lying on a cloud?'_ I woke up to the scent of snow and mint mixed with mine. I moaned remembering my dream.

~FlashBack~

-No one's POV-

It was dark room with the only sounds were a Ahea moaning, "Grrayy."

~EndOfFlashBack~

-Ahea's POV-

"Ahh! Bad Ahea don't think about that" I scolded myself flushing darker than Erza's hair.

"Ahea are you ok in there? Can I come in?" A gruff voice came from outside my door.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. You can come in" I responded trying to get my blushing down to the minimum. The door opened revealing Gray in his boxers and with messy hair. The boxers making me blush harder.

"Uhh, c-clothes Gray" I told him covering my eyes.

"Oh, that's how I normally sleep" He told me as he got some clothes on.

"But can you sleep with clothes when I'm staying here? It's kind of distracting" I responded muttering the last part.

"What did you say after that, I couldn't hear you?" he asked me while walking towards the living room.

"Ah, nothing" I quickly responded blushing as I followed him down the hallway. "I-I'll start breakfast" I added walking towards the small fridge to get some eggs. I cracked the eggs in the pan, they sizzled with the butter. I started to hum a song, but I wasn't going to sing because I know that Gray could hear me.

"Ahea I know you aren't singing cause I'm here, but its fine you can sing. I like hearing you sing" I heard his voice somewhere behind me.

"Uhh…" I said blushing as red as Erza's hair as I locked eyes with roommate. _'no im not going to sing but what he just said made me happy… Ahea stop don't think like that… he just a friend and if I get to close he might find out my secret and ditch me… But I do like him'_ A smoking pan brought me back to my senses.

"Ahh the eggs are burning!" I freaked out, I turned off the stove, looking for the spoon to mix the eggs to keep from further burning. Gray was standing behind me with a playful look as he held up the spoon.

"Gray…" I breathed "Thanks." I took the spoon from his hand and stirred the eggs.

"Ok their done, come and get them" I said as I served them on plates, put them on the table and sat down across from Gray.

"Thanks, Ahea for making breakfast, tasty as always" he told me as he took a bite, it made me happy for some reason.

"No problem Gray" I responded lightly blushing.

Later at the guild…

"ICE PRINCESS WHAT TOOK YOU SO FUCKING LONG! The dragon slayer yelled from inside the guild as we walked through the doors.

"Sorry I wanted to take my time eating the breakfast Ahea made" he said sarcastically as he walked to the bar with me following.

"WELL HURRY UP LAZY ASS WERE TAKING A JOB WITH TEAM NASTU" He yelled back in a group consisting of a blond mage, Erza and himself.

"Can I join?" I shyly asked from my spot on the right of Gray.

"Yeah you can" He walked over to the group and I quickly followed.

"Hi, I'm Ahea" I told the blonde.

"Lucy, nice to meet you" she said with a small smile, I smiled back.

"I see you are getting to know the new dragon slayer" Gramps said walking towards us.

"WHAT! You're a dragon slayer" the blonde shouted in shock.

"Yeah" I sweat dropped.

"Well let's get going guys, to the train" the knight said, me and Natsu started to turn green.

"No not the train…" we both grumbled.

In the train…

Me and Natsu were both moaning trying not to throw up. Erza punched Natsu to knock him out for the ride.

"Want me to do the same to you?" the red head asked me.

"I'm fine, Ugh" I scuttled towards Gray "can I put my head on you lap? Ugh" I asked him, I blushed though still sick.

"S-sure" he turned his head blushing slightly.

That was the last thing I knew as I faded into dream world.

-Gray POV-

' _looks like she fell asleep all of the others did too'_ I place my hand down on Ahea's head. _'Wow her hair is so soft-'_ My thoughts got interrupted as Ahea shifted her head near the zipper of my pants.

"N-no d-don't go" She murmured using my arm as a stuff animal, hugging it in between her breasts. I could feel my cheeks get warm. ' _why do I feel like this around her?'_

"Amora don't g-go" she sleepily murmured hugging my arm harder. I looked up to see Erza smiling at me, my cheeks get warm again.

"U-uhh its not what you think, don't tell Mira" I told her pulling my arm out from Ahea's grasp.

"I don't know about not telling Mira-" She started as the train stopped.

-Ahea POV-

I was hugging something between warm and cold and it smelled a lot like Gray. I opened my eyes to see that I was hugging his neck, he was carrying me on his back.

"U-uhh, Gray can you put me down?" I asked him trying to get off, my breasts pressed up against his back.

"No" He answered playfully sticking his tongue out at me, I pouted at him giving up, to try and get down. I sighed as we got to the Mayor's building I melted into the shadows to escape him. I popped back up next to him, he shot me an annoyed look. We went and met with the Mayor and everything went smoothly, and they picked a job that we had to take out a dark guild that had been giving them trouble the past few months.

"I can smell the camp they set up, there are only about 30 or 40 of them" I told the group that was hiding in the bushes near the camp. Natsu's hair was sticking up above the bush not blending in at all, I sighed as his hair alerted the dark mages that they were there.

"Hey, be prepared to die" one of the mages shouted at us. I jumped up and shot his with a blast of Yin magic. " **YIN YANG DRAGON ROAR"** I blasted a torrent of gold purple flames on to the group and took out half of them. The rest of the group started to attack the rest of the group. Me and Nastu both shot out our roars, they combined and made a big fiery boom with the rest of the mages caught in the middle leaving a big crater.

"Yep you definitely fit into Fairy Tail Ahea" Natsu smiled his wide grin. I noticed that some one had grazed my arm with a poisoned knife. I fell towards the ground griped my arm where my black guild mark lay.

Gray caught me in my fall, "It was poisoned" I hissed out grimacing with the pain. Sweat broke out on my forehead I started to pant from the pain. It a flaring pain on my arm and it started to spread, I started to fade into darkness hearing Gray shout my name worriedly. Then everything was black…

 **Your welcome for the cliffhanger! I hope you like the chapter, Please review and follow to help support this story. Bye for now! ^^**

 **DeadlyKitten Out**


End file.
